


Day One

by TheThirdEye



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alex is confused and spooked, Gen, ace is nice, and i don’t like the trapper, david is hot, so i basically typed out a dbd trial, theres just mentions of violent stuff so yeh, this ain’t graphic dammit, what fuuuuun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdEye/pseuds/TheThirdEye
Summary: She wasn’t prepared for the thing that she saw in the woods.And she certainly wasn’t prepared for what was to come.





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is Alex’s first trial. Enjoyyyy <3

Alex groaned aloud as she regained her consciousness and rubbed her tired eyes. Her ears were ringing and she had a throbbing headache. What happened? Where was she?

She opened her eyes fully and sat up. Looking around, she saw that she was in an unfamiliar place. Noticing the smashed up cars, she came to the conclusion that she was in a junkyard. Panic hit her like a train as she stood up, desperately trying to remember the events that led up to this point. She could remember walking through a forest. She could remember feeling afraid. She could remember... that thing.

She felt like vomiting as she recalled the creature and the stench it gave off. It was like a mix of rotting meat and the coppery scent of fresh blood. Alex wanted to scream as she tugged at her hair and paced around the unnerving grounds of the junkyard. Whatever that monster was, it had to be responsible for bringing her here.

“Hey.”

Alex stopped as she heard the low toned voice of a man. Turning towards a run down looking shack, she saw the source of the voice standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was an older man, probably in his early fifties. His eyes were obscured by dark sunglasses. His beige coloured coat and denim jeans looked old and dirty. His baseball cap was tilted at a jaunty angle and he appeared to be grinning.

“Sorry if I surprised ya, doll. You must be new here.” The man said as he slowly approached

Alex froze, watching this man as he carefully walked towards her, as if he thought she might bolt if he was too fast. She frowned, who the hell is this guy?

“Ya got a name?” He asked, his grin remaining on his face.

Alex stayed quiet.

“You’re not in the mood for formalities. I get that.”

The man turned back towards the shack.

“It’s actually good that you showed up, I could use your help. Follow me.” He said as he sauntered into the small building. 

Despite her doubts, Alex found herself following him. The inside of the shack looked no better than the outside. Inside there were two closets, an open chest, and what looked like a power generator with a toolbox sitting next to it. The man knelt down in front of the machine.

“I need your help to fix this thing. We gotta get five of these done so we can get outta here.” 

Alex looked switched her focus to the machine. Yep, that was definitely a generator. She had fixed plenty of those before, shouldn’t be too difficult.

“What does this thing power?” Alex asked, unsure if she could trust the stranger.

He looked up at her, seemingly a little surprised that she decided to finally speak up.

“The exit gates. We gotta get outta here, doll, and in order to do that we gotta fix the gens. I should probably warn ya, there’s somebody here that’s tryin’ to... let’s say, prevent us from leavin’.”

Alex rose an eyebrow. “Who?”

The man shrugged. “I dunno who it is this time. Haven’t seen ‘em, but I’ve played enough of these games to know that we’re in big trouble.”

Alex didn’t reply to that. She simply knelt down next to the man and took a look at what she was dealing with. It looked like a pretty simple job, shouldn’t take too long. Alex glanced at the man and saw that he was already starting the repair process.

“Alex.” She spoke up suddenly.

“Hm?”

“I’m Alex.”

The man looked at her and smiled.

“Good to meet ya, Alex. Name’s Ace.”

—-

Alex’s heartbeat picked up as the generator clicked to life. Despite the chill, Alex had begun to sweat. Her chest felt tight, causing her breathing to become deep and ragged. Ace seemed to have felt it too, as he suddenly stood, picking up his toolbox.

“Shit.” Ace said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Come on, we gotta move.”

Alex didn’t argue, she wanted to get as far away from the shack as possible. She was about to follow him out of the door when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“FUCK, RUN!!” Ace bellowed, turning away from whatever had frightened him and running off into the fog.

Alex’s heartbeat had become so fast it was almost painful. She bolted out of the shack as fast as her legs would take her. She didn’t stop until she could taste blood in her mouth. Alex leaned against a tree and tried to calm herself. She breathed in the musky air like it had been rationed, feeling sick and dizzy. When she remembered that she and Ace has been split up, she felt concern. Hopefully he managed to find safety.

Alex wasn’t really sure what to do now. She staggered in a random direction, Ace had said that there was more than one generator so hopefully she’d find another. Looking to her left, she saw a generator sat next to a pile of wrecked cars, being worked on by a girl. This girl noticed Alex and gestured for her to come closer. Warily, Alex approached. The girl gave Alex a small smile.

“Heya. Little help?”

Alex hurriedly began her work, eager to get out of this godforsaken dump. The girl, named Kate, told her that she had seen the person trying to prevent their escape. She referred to him as ‘The Trapper’ and she told her that he worked for The Entity, the one responsible for dragging them into his twisted world. Kate explained that there were more people like The Trapper, and that the person they’d face and the place they’d arrive at was different every time. If they were to either escape or die they’d end up back at the campfire, which was the only place that was safe and free of any danger.

Alex felt like crying when Kate told her all of this, but she held in her tears. She wasn’t about to cry in front of someone she’d just met. As Kate and Alex fixed the generator, two loud chimes rang out. A sign that two generators had been repaired, according to Kate.

Finally, the two women had fixed the generator. Kate smiled and gestured for Alex to follow her. Stopping at an abandoned gas station, Kate turned to Alex and said “Hey, you go look for a gen. I’m gonna head in there and see if I can find a chest.”

Alex nodded, and Kate made her way through the doorframe of the station. Alex turned to her right and saw a gen not too far away. She had almost made it to the machine when a sharp, terrible pain in her left ankle forced her to stop.

Alex collapsed and screamed. Looking at her ankle she saw that a bear trap had dug it’s rusty metal teeth into her flesh. With tears freely streaming down her face, Alex tried desperately to release herself from the traps terrible constrictions. She had to stifle a sob as she felt her heartbeat pick up. Looking up from her ankle, she stared wide-eyed at the imposing figure approaching her.

This could only be one person. The Trapper. For a few seconds he stood before her and stared, breathing quietly. He seemed to realise that she was a newcomer. She glared up at him. God, if only she had the option to tear this guy a new one. As if she weighed nothing, The Trapper picked her up and slung her over his broad shoulder, the bear trap still clamped down hard on her flesh, and began walking somewhere. Alex struggled violently in an attempt to escape The Trapper’s grasp, but it was futile. He kept a tight grip on her, determined to not let her get away.

Seconds later, The Trapper stopped. Alex felt him push her upwards and she let out another scream as a searing pain flooded her body. She looked at her shoulder and saw that she had been impaled on something, as if she were a piece of meat being hung on a hook at a butcher shop. Alex found herself unable to move, or do anything for that matter. She simply stared at the thing that kept her suspended, making no sound whatsoever. Forcing herself to look away from it, she saw that The Trapper was gone and that he had unlatched the trap on her ankle. A cry escaped her lips as another chime cut through the silence, signaling a finished generator.

Alex was about to surrender herself to her fate when she noticed the tall figure of another man. She watched with wide eyes as the man ran up to her, placed his large hands on her shoulders and pulled her off of the hook. Once she landed on her feet, she collapsed. The stinging pain in her ankle was horrific. The man noticed as he was about to run away and sighed in frustration. Instead of leaving her there, he picked her up and began running as fast as he could away before The Trapper noticed that she was no longer on the hook.

Alex knew they were far away from the place where she could have died when she saw the shack. The man looked around, checking for danger. When he found none, he placed Alex on the ground. Alex hissed from the pain as he put her down. She hadn’t noticed the first aid kit in the man’s hand when he had rescued her, but now that she saw it she thanked whatever god she could think of. Perhaps she wouldn’t lose her life today. As the man began to patch up her wounds to the best of his abilities, Alex took in his appearance.

The man was built like an ox, the bruises on his knuckles and face suggested that this guy was a fighter. His nose was also a bit crooked, suggesting that it had been broken at some point. He tended to her injuries with surprising care, and Alex vaguely thought he was rather attractive. Shut it, her inner voice warned, no time for that. Alex hesitantly decided to break the silence that had settled between them.

“Uh.. Who are you..?”

“David.” He replied. Alex took note of a British accent.

“O-Okay. I’m Alex. Um.. th-thanks for.. y’know, helping me out. I’m glad you showed up. I thought I was done for.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” David said bluntly. He didn’t seem to be too fond of conversation. Then again, neither was she.

Suddenly the sound of an alarm went off, startling Alex.

“The hell was that?” Alex gasped.

David was unfazed. “The last gen’s been fixed. Can you stand?”

Alex warily lifted herself off of the ground. Strangely enough, even though the pain was still there, she found that she could stand without much trouble.

David saw this, grunted and nodded. He stood up himself and took her by the forearm.

“We’re gonna find a gate. Stay close.”

“Um. Okay.” Alex replied, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the light pink flush on her cheeks. David gently pulled Alex along as they searched for an exit. Alex looked over her shoulder multiple times, expecting The Trapper to show up out of nowhere and attack them both. She looked at David as they walked and noticed the rose tattoo behind his ear. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it. David glanced at her and Alex quickly looked away and held her breath, hoping he didn’t realise that she had been staring at him. He simply grunted and said nothing. Alex let out the breath she was holding and chastised herself inwardly for being so stupid.

David suddenly perked up, let go of Alex’s arm and ran towards a large metal gate. This must be the way out. David pulled down a lever next to the gate and held it there.

“‘Ey, Keep an eye out, would ya?” David barked out, not taking his eyes off the lever.

“Yup.” Alex blankly stated, turning her attention towards the dreary junkyard. Her nerves were frayed as she looked out for the sadistic asshole that tried to kill her. She wondered what had happened to Kate and Ace. Hopefully they’d find the gate. Alex was snapped out of her thought by a buzzing sound and loud metal creaking coming from behind her. The gate was opening.

Alex tensed as her heartbeat picked up yet again. David grimaced and cursed under his breath, he felt it as well. Kate’s shrill voice made the two of them jump.

“GO, GO!” She shrieked, pressing a hand against a nasty gash in her abdomen. She was quickly followed by Ace and The Trapper, who walked in determined strides. David quickly grabbed Alex and dragged her through the gate towards the way out. Ace and Kate followed them, The Trapper tried to swing his weapon at Ace, who narrowly avoided it. All four of them managed to escape with their lives. Alex looked back as she ran and saw The Trapper, standing at the gate and shaking with rage. That was the last thing she saw before she was enveloped by the fog.

—-

Alex had no idea how long she had been running through the fog. She had somehow been separated from the others when the fog settled. Her lungs burned and her legs felt like they were going to give out but Alex couldn’t force herself to stop no matter how hard she tried. She didn’t know where to go. What now? What about this campfire that Kate was talking about? Just as that thought entered her mind, the fog began to clear.

Alex managed to get herself to slow down. When the fog was gone she saw that she was in a forest. When she saw the light in the distance, she thought for a split second that she was back home. That hope was shattered, however, when she heard unfamiliar voices as she approached the light. Pushing herself through some thick foliage, she saw a group of people she hadn’t seen before. This included a scrawny looking man with glasses and unkempt hair, a short Asian girl standing with her arms crossed, an older looking black man wearing a trench coat and a young, skinny boy who seemed to be exhausted.

As soon as they noticed Alex, they all looked at her with some degree of pity. Alex frowned and shoved her hands into her pockets.

She wasn’t home.

And she could see in their eyes that she wouldn’t be going home for quite some time.


End file.
